The objectives of this project are to utilize our new methods for intramolecular oxidative phenol coupling in total syntheses of a number of important alkaloids and analogs thereof. The compounds to be prepared are members of the colchicine, lycorine, and morphine classes, as well as secomorphine, homomorphine, seconormorphine, and hydroxymorphine analogs. The end results will be to make these compounds available for pharmacological testing and to provide new general reactions and techniques available for organic synthesis.